Survival
by Tsuray
Summary: After that one day, life was never the same for us again. Read on as Saki Amai is thrown into a crazy mess with zombies, her crush, and drama, drama, drama! For people who like to have other genres added into the apocalypse, find out the way this story ends as Saki is faced with challenges in the new life changing event that makes everything complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING** : **This fanfic will contain sexual themes, swearing, gore, and blood. Turn away now if you're not interested in that stuff. In fact, why did you even decide to click on this if you don't even like that stuff? XD Anyways, all references to anime, games, or anything else does not belong to me. Belongs to their respective owners. But, I do most definitely own Saki and Ryuko, so there! ;) As for the other characters, I own them too, but if you'd like to use them, tell me, and credit me!**

There wasn't any time in that moment. How did one choir activity end up being a huge pandemic? It wasn't supposed to be like that at all. I was supposed to hang out with my crush like the huge nerd I was, and solve some puzzles on Flow Free with after the activity was over. Instead, we all had to run far away from the freaking zombie that had come into our class before another teacher could warn us.

I didn't know where everyone else went. I only knew, that I had to stick with Ryuko, and that I, Saki Amai, would need to be on guard for anything. We'd gotten through the school, bashing zombies all over the place. Before a clean school had stood before us. Now, it was a mess of intestines, corpses, and blood. Lots of blood. In the middle of it all, I had to throw up. It was revolting. I was relieved that Ryuko was there to support me.

Soon, we were on our way to my apartment to grab a few things before going to his place to grab other supplies. When we were inside, it was the same mess as it was at school. But at least I wasn't throwing up, or even the least bit afraid. Bravery was clearly on my face. When we got to my place though...

The apartment door was smashed. Meaning my brother and mother had...

Then I heard the groaning.

There they were, my mom and brother, turned into one of them. "No...", I murmured, my hands shaking, trembling, with the steel pipe in my hand. My once brave face was replaced with fear and agony.

"Do you want me to do it?", asked Ryuko. "NO!", I yelled, snapping out of it as I hit my brother and mother on the head. They both collapsed. What did it matter? They were already dead.

Conversation wasn't really showing up. I just grabbed whatever necessary, threw it into one huge bag, and slung it over, like a one strap backpack. "Ready to go?", he whispered. I just nodded, my hair shrouding over my eyes.

When we got to Ryuko's house, his mom, dad, and bro were missing. So getting stuff was easy for him. Soon, we were walking down the street, beating up a couple zombies and then just walking quietly ahead.

"So, where's the group meeting?", Ryuko asked awkwardly. I pointed towards the townhouse. We were going to Anna's.

When we got there, Anna greeted me with open arms. I had called her earlier back at my mom's place to tell her what had happened. That was the rare moment she ever hugged me, as she wasn't much of a hugger, you could say. "I'm so sorry.", she whispered. I cried. I cried because my mom and bro weren't alive anymore, I cried because my dad didn't answer the phone, I cried my grandma and grandpa were all the way in Canada, doing who knows what, and I cried, not knowing what would happen to all of us.

When I calmed down, Anna led us to her living room, where we set our bags down near a wall, and met familiar faces. Shei, the dumb chihuahua, Kokona, my childhood friend, Kurisu, clearly unhinged, Dauna, with his hood on and mysterious as always, and Pako-chan, the slightly weird guy who's kind of a yandere. It's a long story.

We had one more person. And that was Koshi-Sensei. He was our history teacher, everyone's history teacher. See, all of us are actually in different grades. Kokona, is in grade nine. Anna, Shei, Kurisu, and I were in tenth. Ryuko was in eleventh, and Dauna, plus Pako were in twelfth.

We all were sitting together, but I stayed away from the dumb chihuahua and Kurisu. Both were, in the middle of something, you could say.

"So, we've got everyone here. What's the plan?", asked Dauna asked.

"Well, I thought we could hunker down here for a bit before moving out someplace else. First, I need to know if anyone's got good hiding places where we can stay for a night or two. It's basically rest, and run as the plan. So, any suggestions?", asked Anna.

Koshi-Sensei suggested,"How about my place? It's not too far off. It's really huge, and we could hunker down there for a week if we wanted to."

We all nodded in agreement. "Alright, great. Looks like things are unanimous. So, is anyone home there?", asked Anna.

"Just my wife, two kids, and a hundred security guards.", he replied as if THAT was supposed to be a casual statement.

"A HUNDRED?!", we all exclaimed, shocked as hell. Why did it feel like Ouran all over again. Oh wait. Doesn't Koshi-Sensei look a lot like Kyoya?

"Ahem.", Anna recovered from the outburst. "Any more suggestions?"

"Well, like, we could like, uh, well like, hunker down at like, my place. It's like really huge too. But like, so huge, you won't like, believe how huge it is. I mean like, I know it's huge, but I like, kinda wish it was like, bigger, you know, like that?", Shei suggested with that really ditzy voice of hers. Good lord, she sounded like one of those stereotypical snobby chicks combined with Emily from Until Dawn. What a combo.

"Well, okay, we can use your place then right?", asked Anna.

"Well, yeah whatever. I like, don't really care. But I don't want Tina-chan around. She should go wherever.", Shei pointed at me. I'm sorry, but how does one person like her mix up my name like that for some cartoon character from wherever?!

" _My name is Saki!_ ", I yelled in my head seething with anger. She was so irritating!

"See? She's ignoring me. Should she really be here if she doesn't plan on talking?", asked Shei irritating me more.

"Saki-chan had to put her mother and brother at peace a half hour ago Shei, so could you please SHUT UP?", Ryuko gritted his teeth. Then the silence came along and made things awkward for everyone. Until Koshi-Sensei was able to diverge it.

"Okay, that's enough, boys and girls. Let's try getting along for now eh? We're not even planning to go to Shei-san's house yet, we're going to mine tomorrow, aren't we?", Koshi-Sensei asked.

"Hai, Koshi-Sensei.", we all replied. None of us really liked Shei, especially me. But it seemed like Kurisu liked her, so whatever. I didn't really see what he saw in her though.

It was getting to dinner time, so us girls and guys got to making some dinner. Curry Chicken was fun to make! We even made a few onigiri (rice balls) with the shiny seaweed wrapped onto it. And boy, it tasted soooo good. But Shei HAD to ruin the mood by complaining.

"Oh my gosh, like, this curry and onigiri is gonna make me fat! It's gonna make me as fat as Tina-chan!"

"Well, Shei, if you didn't know, "fat" is a strong word. I'm quite sure full-figured is more appropriate, yes?", I asked with irritation written all over my face.

"Uh no. People with like, figures like me, are like, people deemed full figured.", she replied.

"And like, at least I don't have huge tits like yours. They look like jiggly melons!", Shei giggled. Kurisu laughed along too, but no one else did.

"Pfft. At least I have boobs.", I muttered.

"What did you say?!", she screeched.

"You heard me ya dumb chihuahua!", I yelled.

Then she slapped me in the face, and I fell to the floor. "Saki!", Ryuko exclaimed as he pushed his chair out to help me sit again. Everyone was mad at Shei except Kurisu.

"But, but it's her fault! She's bullying me about my boobs!", Shei whined.

"Maybe if you didn't complain about the food this wouldn't have happened. Nobody cares about your boobs. That's the absolute truth. Either you get out of my house, or you can stay here and shut up like Ryuko said." Anna glared.

"Hey, hey, lay off. My Shei's a delicate flower.", Kurisu said holding Shei to himself. A flower? Really? She's more like a dead weed if you ask me.

Anyways, it was time for us to have a shower, so us girls went first. As usual, Shei was still being a dumb chihuahua like Ami from Toradora, and I was mad at her for dumping water on my head. I'm glad that Kurisutina was there to spray her back. With freezing cold water. The scream she made was hilarious.

As soon as we were done, the boys went in and did their thing. A few minutes later, they came out, pretty clean. At least they smelled alright. Except for Kurisu, who smelled like he didn't even stick in the shower for at least a full minute to wash up with ACTUAL SOAP. You could literally see the stench coming out of him.

Either way, he and the dumb chihuahua were snogging each other so whatever. Ugh.

Ryuko, on the other hand, smelled really nice, and I could really sniff the scent of soap he used. Smelled like Dove soap from the distance I was at, and he had a slight, choco minty, familiar scent to it. And then I blushed madly with embarrassment." _I sound like a creep! Why am I thinking about the way he smells?!_ "

Then Dauna interrupted the thought (thank God) by asking, "Why does it smell like you used chocolate mint or something?"

Well, screw that. Gee, like that makes my thoughts any better. Thanks senpai.

"Well, I saw a bottle of chocolate mint shampoo and decided to try it.", Ryuko shrugged holding up said bottle.

I remembered! That was my bottle!

"Oh that was my bottle!", Shei replied coming over to get it. But Ryuko didn't give it to her.

"No it's not. It has Saki's initials on it, so it doesn't belong to you.", he replied giving a huff. Handing it to me, I showed Shei my initials, S.A., in bold letters. Then Shei just walked off, pouting like a big baby as Kurisu went with her.

Soon, I had a cup of warm hot chocolate, and was about to drink it while in my pink and warm jammies, until I heard two people talking with each other. Ryuko and the dumb chihuahua?

"C'mon, let's do it together!"

"I don't even feel anything for you!"

"I've seen you like, look at me with your eyes."

"I have never once batted eyes at you. EVER."

"Guess I'll have to wake you up then."

I heard a thud. I went over to see at was going on and I found Ryuko on the floor with Shei on top of him with only a tank top and shorts too short to even be called short shorts.

"Get off!", Ryuko yelled, pushing Shei off him.

"Ow, Ryuko! My butt hurts after doing it y'know!", Shei complained in her ditzyness. I didn't really know what to believe at the time. They couldn't have-

"That's absolute BS and you know it Shei. You're just being annoying, and seriously f***ing crazy! You came up to me first, trying to flirt with me so that I would fall in love with you or whatever and do your bidding like Kurisu, yeah? Well here's some news for you Shei! I only like Saki and that's that, you got it?!", he yelled. As Ryuko said those words, he put his arm around my shoulder and wrapped his other arm around me protectively. I gasped with wide eyes and a blushing face.

"Ugh, whatever, loser.", Shei replied with a disgusted face and turned her heel to go do who knows what.

"Saki, I'm sorry.", Ryuko apologized with his hands on my shoulders.

"What? No, you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. Shei was being a dumb chihuahua, right?", I smiled.

"I'm so glad you understand!", he exclaimed hugging me suddenly, making me gasp. He's been making me gasp a lot lately.

"R-Ryuko!", I stuttered. What was I supposed to do?! Actually wait, my hands were already gripping his shirt. Wait, what?! GRIPPING his SHIRT?!

After that, I said a quick goodnight, stepped upstairs to my room and closed the door. Breathing heavily, I knew that I was really in love as I placed a hand on my chest. In love with Ryuko. He even said so himself that he liked me. So that means something, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Groggily, I forced myself out of bed. It was morning, and we had to move before they got to us. Most of us were packed up. At least Shei and Kurisu were prepared.

Screw that. Shei was **NOT** "prepared". "Shei! We have to leave now! We don't have time for you to put on your makeup!", Anna exclaimed angrily knocking on the locked bathroom door repeatedly.

"Ugh, will you calm down?! I'm almost done using my lipstick! I'll be out in like, five minutes."

"Oh God, that IS it!"

Anna then twisted the knob of the door so hard, it unlocked immediately. Upon opening said door, behind it revealed Shei still on mascara.

 ** _SLAP!_** was the sound resounding in the bathroom. Followed by Shei's crying.

"Woman, we have to go now! Whether you like it or not!", Anna yelled.

We were all finally able to get in the car. Thank the lord Koshi-Sensei was a good driver.

Three hours later, we were all at Koshi-Sensei's house. It was way bigger than Anna's! The place was elegantly decorated, there was a beautiful marble staircase leading to a balcony, and plus, there was a guest room for each of us! Well...not exactly, actually.

"Erm, I hate to say this, but some of you will have to sleep in the same room, but remember, two girls, two boys. NOT opposite sexes. If I catch any of you doing so, you'll be in big trouble, alright?", he warned.

"Hai, Koshi-Sensei."

For some reason Shei decided to choose me, and Kurisu decided to choose Ryuko. I knew where this was going...I just had to put the puzzle together and report it back to Koshi-Sensei.

"Oh, dearest, you didn't tell me we were having guests.", a voice behind Koshi-Sensei said. It was a woman that was about the same age as Sensei. She was really beautiful, wearing an elegant dress fit for a queen.

"Darling, these are my history students from Shizuka Secondary. I hope you don't mind them being here for the next week or so.", Koshi-Sensei bowed. Wow, the day I saw him bow was the day the world's gone crazy.

"Well...I don't mind. As long as they keep bad language to a rare, and they play with the children as often as they can.", replied the wife. Koshi-Sensei then raised his head and introduced us to her. Sauna Koshi, the wife of Koshi-Sensei. She's known to inflict fear into Koshi-Sensei because she was literally the boss of the house.

"Mother, you know we're the same age as those tenth graders right?", asked two boyish voices. Behind the mother, came two twin brothers, both looking exactly like their father. (Imagine Kyoya from Ouran. There.)

"Yes, yes, I was merely joking. Boys and girls, meet my sons who go to Shizuka Academy. The one on my right is Dota, and the one on my left is Doka.", replied Koshi-san.

Sporting glasses, matching t-shirts and shorts, the two twin brothers were now in front of us, and eating matching strawberry gelato.

"I know we're kinda weird.", Dota said. "But please do...", Doka started. "Get along with us.", they both ended.

That must've taken a lot of practice over the years to be so rythmic and in sync with each other. I smiled a little at that. Then, all of a sudden, I was reminded of my brother.

"I..." My hair shrouded my eyes, and I didn't feel like I was in a good mood anymore. "I think I'll go put my stuff in the guest room." And I walked off, with the dumb chihuahua trailing behind putting on the "nice airhead" act and rambling on about stuff I didn't care about.

It was later that night, I started to feel better after eating the scrumptious dinner that the cooks at this mansion made. It was such a feast, I pretty much had one of everything. It was nice to have Ryuko beside me, holding my hand under the table, like those couples do in manga and anime.

"So, you okay?", whispered Ryuko while everyone was chatting about Koshi-Sensei's great achievements in the business department.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I whispered back with a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'd say it's time to sleep, boys and girls. I'll see you all in the morning!", Koshi-Sensei concluded.

"Hai, Koshi-Sensei.", we all replied. Except his wife and two boys.

"Hey, hey, you're Saki-chan, right?", asked Dota.

"Yes?", I replied, wondering where this was going. I was hoping they weren't going to be as annoying as Shei.

"Wanna...", Doka started.

"...sleep with us tonight?", they both ended.

I blushed a deep scarlet, and buried my face into Ryuko's chest. "Please don't ask something like that again. You've made Saki-chan very uncomfortable now.", Ryuko frowned.

"What are you, her boyfriend?", asked Doka.

Ryuko was taken aback slightly. "...no.", he admitted.

"Then that means she's available, right?", asked Dota.

"Sorry guys, but I like Ryuko a lot, and we're going to stay friends for a while before we actually go into a relationship.", I replied, turning with a calm, small, smile.

The twins had wide eyes at first, but then they turned into downright evil and mischievous. "Oh, we see how it is.", they both said, with sinister smirks.

"These two are...", Doka started.

"...just never going to be ready...", Dota continued.

"...for what lies ahead the rest of the night...", they finished. Now we were raising our eyebrows. If they were talking about the Shei and Kurisu plan, they got another thing coming if THEY want to help THEM.

After we all got our showering and hygiene stuff done, I lay in my individual bed and slept like a log. But a very alert log.

I could hear the shuffling, the door opening, and the annoying giggles. I knew JUST how this was going to go. Shei was going to drag me over to the room Kurisu and Ryuko were in. Then Kurisu was going help set me up in the one bed that Raian and him were sleeping in. Those two would do whatever the hell they wanted and I'd end up beside Raian. Then those two would get up early in the morning and "rat us out" to Koshi-Sensei. Good plan, except they don't know how bad I'm going to hit them as soon as someone touches me.

Sure enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and soon as I did, I jumped, standing on my bed, and putting on my best self defence pose. Luckily, I was up against the dumb chihuahua so I got to slap her real good as wonderful revenge. Unfortunately, SOMEBODY conked me on the head with whatever the hell they were holding. Last thing I saw before I fainted was the glasses. Dota. I knew it. Bet he had Doka conk Ryuko.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone down upon me, as I opened my eyelids to find a window with the most prettiest of views behind it. A lavish, wonderful garden of roses with a huge fountain in the middle of it all. I opened my eyes wide this time, to check my surroundings. I was on a king sized bed, and felt someone on the right side. Right? Who was on the-

And when I turned around, Ryuko's sleeping face was so damn close. So close, to the point we could've kissed if I wasn't careful. Then I realized, he had his arms wrapped around me, like I was the most softest teddy bear on Earth. But who was I to talk? Here I was, going along with the huge hugs, hugging him awkwardly with so many thoughts in my head. "I'm in my PJs, check. Ryuko's right here, check. I'm freaking out, check. This is crazy, ch-"

And just like that the door burst open and in came Koshi-Sensei, Shei, Kurisu, and the twins.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?!", Koshi-Sensei sternly asked.

"Yeah, these two were all up like before! I told Tina-chan not to, but she did it!", Shei cried.

"Yeah, I was like,"Yo, Ryuko, you shouldn't do this man!". But he didn't listen! He was just all up in my face like that!", Kurisu lied with a snap of his fingers.

I thought we were in deep shit, but instead, Koshi-Sensei actually slapped both Shei and Kurisu!

"Bullshit! The boys told me everything! Although I don't approve of them helping, I believe every word they said about you two coming up with this stupid plan! I'm glad you Shei, did not get pregnant, but I am still angry at you two. If something had happened between Ryuko and Saki, I wouldn't know what to do!", Koshi-Sensei yelled. Ha! Served them right.

At breakfast, we all ate quietly. The guys found out what happened, and so did the girls. Basically, it was a glare off. Shei and Kurisu vs. everyone else. Except the twins. They were high fiving each other and whispering things like,"Sweet!" or "So this is what it's like to mess with people our age." What, did they mess with the adults?

Aned what the f*** were Shei and Kurisu doing while Ryuko and I...um, slept beside each other? To be honest, we didn't even do anything that would harm us! Like that one word...

"If you want to know..."

"And you can't forget..."

"Shei and Kurisu were doing S-E-X!"

"THE F***?!", I thought in my head, having shivers up my spine. Those twins were driving me up the wall!

Once again, I buried my face into Ryuko's chest, and he had his arm around me, now glaring at the twins.

Soon, we all FINALLY settled down. The girls consoled me, and the guys were supportive too. The dumb chihuahua and Kurisu were all over each other somewhere, and Ryuko was beside me the WHOLE time, and I felt like I could let myself relax.

"Damn though, I really wish I could've been there. Shei would've probably died.", Anna put it bluntly.

"I was so scared when I heard from Shei you guys were sleeping together! You didn't do it, did you?!", Kokoa asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry. If anything, we kinda hugged each other in the morning. Ryuko wasn't letting go any time soon, so I just went with it.", I replied, giving a yawn of sleepiness.

Then Anna and Kokoa squealed. Uuuuugh...

"Did...did you guys kiss?"

"N-NO!", I yelled. Then I had to bury my face into Ryuko's chest again.

He hugged me and didn't give a damn that everyone was literally watching some drama romance.

"It's okay. Everyone's going to stop asking. I'll admit, that was kinda weird and awkward, but we didn't do anything, so that's good. But for now, we gotta get to preparing for this week and hope we can survive out of this mess, despite what a mess we've been through so far. So I'm sure we'll make it through, k?", he calmly whispered and with a caring smile.

I swear, if the girls and senpais weren't listening, I would've felt a bit more better, but eh, I took that.

A week had passed by before we knew it, and I suppose it was time to go to Shei's house. Koshi-Sensei had to stay here though for his family, so he got one of his skilled butlers to drive us there since, you know, we all couldn't drive. Our senpais couldn't, kohais couldn't (duh, cuz we're only fifteen and younger!) so yeah, we were all pretty much hopeless with driving. Either cuz of age, or just cuz we couldn't.

As we were loading up the car, before the zombies came around (that's right, ironically this was supposed to be a zombie story, but it ended up mostly romantic drama), the twins came to say goodbye and sorry to me personally. I was about to forgive them, until...they both attempted to kiss me on the cheek. I was glad Ryuko was there to stop them from doing that. But in that attempt, they both pushed Ryuko and me forward and...

Well, there went my first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I was trying to calm down. And Ryuko was drawing circles on my back to help. It was my first kiss, and it was with him. Fine, it's fine, it's all good.

" _No_.", I shook my head. " _I can't think about this right now!_ " And soon, I didn't. Soon as I did, we arrived at the dumb chihuahua's place.

When Shei said her house was larger than Koshi-Sensei's, she wasn't kidding.

There were about 100 maids and butlers, a stairway leading to wherever (probably her room), a kitchen the size of a normal living room, and bedrooms for us all! This time we ALL get to sleep in our own rooms. Thank the lord.

While Shei and Kurisu were being scolded by her parents and grounded (Koshi-Sensei informed them about Shei's antics), we all put our stuff inside our rooms.

Was this ever going to end? How long until they're all gone? Will there be an ending with any meaning?

Questions floated in my head as I lay on the bed. Suddenly I felt the bed shift, as if someone just plopped themselves down on it. Then I looked to my right, and Ryuko was literally three inches away from my face to his. Blushing furiously, I sat up. My heart was beating like crazy. Sweat was forming on my hands.

"Saki? I just wanted to say, I liked it."

Huh?

"L-Liked what?", I stuttered.

"Everything that's happened these past few days. From being with you in Anna's house to being here with you now. Despite the twin of Ami and unhinged Josh creating drama, I enjoyed it all in the end.", he replied, with a smile on his face.

Then he hugged me and my heart felt like how it was when he declared to Shei he liked me at Anna's house. My heart, felt like, it gained wings and could fly out like a free bird!

Of course, that had to end.

The abrupt smash of the door, and the groaning of them came in. We got our weapons ready, luckily, but it looked like a few of us weren't. Scratch that, most of us. I'd only found Kokoa, Anna, Dauna, and Pako. The rest, were either missing, or...

I couldn't think about that. All I could think of was getting through the nightmare. I'd almost forgotten. This is literally the end of the world. People turning into zombies. Us, being the ones to shoot them. It was hell.

Hours later, we heard a helicopter from above. They picked us up. They had questions. We couldn't provide all the answers.

But one thing was for sure. All that we'd been through...was all just to have...

Survival.


End file.
